Diniric
General information The Diniric Language is that spoken by a diminutive race rougly twofoot and a half at their tallest, who live on the eastern side of theland of Necrotia. Constantly under fear of becoming one of the undead at the center of their continent, the Diniri are nevertheless a very playful people, beleived to be related to the elves of the continent, although some theories state that they may actually be more closely related to the ancient Dalwaric race, the First-Born, who died out long ago. Most of the Diniri live on the southern portion of theeastern coast. The Diniri are also well known for being the only Winged Race on Rau'xor, the world in which they live. Thus they have more words that involve seeing things from the air, and more words for acitons performed in midair. They are also extremely good with numbers, and operate on a base 12 system. Their language is fairly musical, when they speak it, much akin to chimes. It retains some of this sound when spoken by the "Jure'dinai" , the Big-folk, but it does lose some of it's musical quality. Phonology Consonants CONSONANTS B S L P Z W (ING is spelled with E, NG) N TH (this) RR (rolled) Note-the Diniri only use one character for their "H" NG TH (Math) but there are times when the H is pronounced T SH gutterally. This happens when an H is preceded D ZH by a voiced O, or an A, at the very end of a word. K F G V Ch H (Hello) J Y (Yellow) Vowels Diniric vowels (Not sure where they fit on this table) are as follows: A (day) A (at) A (ah) E (tree) E (set) I (Ai) I (ih) O (over) O (on/shwa. Shares with AH) U ( you) U (uh) 'NUMBERS-Details (the numbers themselves included in Alphabet)' The Diniri have a rather unusual number system, operating on a base 12. There is also difference in the written (although not the spoken) versions of each word from the north to the south. The Northern diniri use more lines and arcs, the Southern Diniri use dots to represent numeric quantities. 1 un 2 da Much like in our english, they place a suffix based on "dit" (10/12) during the group 3 dre up to their 100 (144).The standard method of distinguishing a "20" from a 2 and a 4 cua 10 (12) is by removing the last sound of the number to be used. Da, dit, if one 5 kyl wants to say two groups of twelve, becomes "dal'dit." Un, and Dit, to become the 6 set beginning to any of the numbers from our 1-24, becomes U'dit. 13 is thus "u'dit 7 sil un." 8 had 9 nan z tho x lev 10 (one group of 12) dit 100 ( twelve twelves): lu're When one reaches 144 (Lu're) This is still used, 652 for 1000 (12 ^3): Kam'se them ( 826 for us) would be said "ki'lure se'dit da." 10000 (12^4) Kitch'be 1034 for them ( 1,752 for us) would be said "kam'se dr'dit had." Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Diniric GRAMMAR The Diniri speak with an inverted sentence format, beginning with the object of the sentence, followed by the subject, and then followed by the verb being performed by the subject. As an example, here is how one would say the sentence: My mother is skilled at cooking fish. "Skilled at cooking fish my mother is." The manner in which they cujugate their verbs is also extremely unnerving. While many languages have a suffix which changes the tense of their verb, Diniric, has a prefix. They have only three main Tenses, Past, Present, and Future, which are used in a prefix form, but there is a word, "Mibran'in (Mi'braniv in the southern dialect) which will placethe entire sentence in a conditional tense, and is roughly equivilant to " would if..." Mibran'in also has slight variations that mean "as am able" and "as I desire", Mibrin'in, and Mibran'ij respectively. ( Mibran'iv and Mibran'ij are the only variants in which the suffix's "i" is pronounced as an ee) PAST PRESENT FUTURE Singular Singular Singular iv av ivi id ad adi ist ast isti As you may have noticed, there is no pluralization for these verb prefixes. The reason for this is that the Diniri use one method of pluralization for nouns and verbs. this may seem confusing, and indeed it is, as to say "We run" means you need the root, "Rin", the prefix for Self, "iv", and you also need the suffix which makes it plural. Consonant Plural Suffix Vowel Plural Suffix Is vis isa visa iz ( Iv in southern dialect) viz (or viv) Thus, "We run" becomes av'rimis, "we ran" is iv'rimis, and "I run" is av'rim. In a sentence, if one were to say "I ran as quietly as I could" you would do it as: " Ith Mibrin'in s'thik iv'rim ." ( As Quietly as I could have I ran.) Common Suffixes include " 'el " (equivilant to english "ER") A common (though apparently not entirely neccesary) prefix for adjectives is that of "al". Unlike the AL for "all", which is pronounced with the same form of A as in "at", the adjective prefix is spoken as an AH L. Vocabulary Example text T'jure'dinai ib'ikis es. (the big-folk are everywhere.) T' dinai nuspiri t'Diniri kazin'ial ulethe. ( The dead folk the diniri hold in fear.) Category:Languages